


Out In The Cold

by ToraTallium



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Axton/Zer0 if you squint, Friendship, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстона и остальных Искателей Хранилища только что подорвали в поезде, и теперь он лежит и истекает кровью черт знает где. Кто этот высокий человек, идущий к нему сквозь снег? И что не так с этим маленьким глупым роботом и его фиксации на пупках?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пустошь Ледяных Ветров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out In The Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026320) by [fallenTerpsichore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenTerpsichore/pseuds/fallenTerpsichore). 



> Комментарии автора будут переведены выборочно.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взрывы?!

Экстон поднял голову и в замешательстве свёл брови, смотря на маленького ворчащего робота, которого он едва мог разглядеть вдалеке сквозь падающий снег. Всё болело. Точно, ведь какой-то мудак пытался его взорвать. Теперь он истекал кровью чёрт знает где, по колено в снегу, в окружении остатков взорвавшегося поезда.

– Круто, ещё один мёртвый искатель хранилища. Красавчик Джек был занят, – печально застонал маленький робот, роясь вокруг в снегу и мусоре.

Экстон обратил внимание на темное размытое движение слева от него. Это был тот высокий тихий парень с поезда. Шлем никуда не делся, и сам он казался вполне невредимым. «Счастливчик», – тихо проворчал Экстон, начав ползти вперед.

Незнакомец встал на колени и осторожно опустил руку ему на спину, сдерживая его жалкие потуги двигаться, прежде чем подхватил Экстона под руки и усадил его.

– Проснись и пой, солдат /, – его голос звучал странно, наверняка из-за динамика в шлеме. – Сейчас не время спать, / здесь слишком холодно.

Экстон растерянно моргнул. Голос был весьма приятным, но что-то не то чувствовалось в словах.

– Тебя сильно ранило? / – Он деликатно проверил его руки и плечи на предмет травм, после чего взял его за подбородок и повернул его голову из стороны в сторону. – Никаких признаков сотрясения. / Побитый, но всё ещё жив.

– Да, нужно что-то большее, чем тот маленький взрыв, чтобы вывести меня из игры.

Он склонил голову набок, и перед шлемом засветилась красная картинка: « 0.o »

– Маленький взрыв? / Ты странный человек, / – он оборвал предложение на последнем слове, будто чего-то ждал.

– Оу. Эм, я Экстон, – сгладив ситуацию, он упрекнул себя.

– Экстон /, – он, наконец, закончил и, поднявшись, протянул спецназовцу руку. – Поищем выживших?

– Наверное, это хорошая идея, – ответил он, принимая помощь и поднимаясь на ноги. – Так как мне звать тебя, приятель?

– Приятель? Мне это по душе. /

На его шлеме вновь высветился красный символ. На этот раз это был знак вопроса, который быстро превратился в... это что, смайлик?

– Пожалуйста, зови меня Зер0, Экстон, / – Зер0 повернулся, осматривая местность, и указал на одно из тел. – Это сирена?

Он смотрел, как Зер0 отошёл в сторону к распростёртой в снегу фигуре, но его тут же отвлёк несносный мелкий робот, объявивший, что его зовут CL4P-TP, или Железяка.

– Хэээээй! Вы не сдохли! – заявил он весело. – ДА! Наконец-то я выберусь из этого ледника! Железяка, твой метафорический корабль наконец-то прибыл!

Экстон вынес радостный диалог маленького робота и отыскал несколько ЭХО-коммуникаторов на свою беду. Было ещё только двое выживших: низкий грузный парень (карлик?) Сальвадор, и сирена Майя. Он видел, как она волком смотрела на сбитого с толку Зер0, который просто пытался быть полезным. Она была милой, но (черт побери!) такой злой. Карлик же просто был чудаковатым, мешал испанский с английским и ждал, что они все поймут его бредовую болтовню. Пожалуй, все они были немного странными.

После крушения поезда не особо много вещей осталось целыми, но им удалось найти немного оружия. Сальвадор отхватил себе пару пистолетов-пулемётов, в то время как Майя взяла пистолет с прицелом, а Зер0 присвоил себе единственную неповреждённую снайперскую винтовку. Экстону же досталась паршивенькая штурмовая винтовка, но он не жаловался. Любое оружие было лучшей альтернативой, и, честно говоря, он всегда чувствовал себя более голым без ружья, чем без одежды.

Они последовали за Железякой через заснеженную пустошь, и Экстон про себя молился, чтобы этот мелкий чудак знал, куда он их ведёт. Он облегчённо выдохнул и шепнул «Спасибо», когда они наконец дошли до двери в бункер. Он замерз.

Железяка открыл замысловатую бронированную дверь посреди неизвестности и провёл их вниз по короткому туннелю в комнату, захламлённую всяким мусором.

– Простите за беспорядок. Джек сваливает сюда всех, кого убивает – бандитов, Искателей Хранилища, юнитов Железяк... Если я звучу радостно, то это лишь потому, что программисты так настроили мой стандартный тон голоса! На самом деле я весьма расстроен!

Пока Железяка кружил по комнате, объясняя опасность гигантских мордоплюев, Экстон раздал всем лишние ЭХО-коммуникаторы. По одному на каждого выжившего.

 

Позже Экстон пересмотрел бы своё поведение и немного над ним поработал, но в тот момент ему не казалось, что он делал что-то особенно странное. Майе и Сальвадору он передал ЭХО, не подмигивая, но вместо того, чтобы просто отдать устройство Зер0, он предпочёл самостоятельно прикрепить коммуникатор к его поясу, включить и откалибровать тоже.

– « ':| » – высветилось на шлеме Зер0, наклонившем голову в растерянности от спецназовца.

Экстон тоже склонил голову, снова рассматривая красные знаки на дисплее.

– О, круто. Ты _действительно_ строишь рожицы. 

– « :) ».

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Экстон хлопнул его по плечу и обвёл комнату взглядом. Он рассмеялся, когда Майя открыла кладовку и разгромила полдюжины сломанных покойных железяк, вывалившихся на неё. Сальвадор учился (и воровал) у Железяки в игре, похожей на покер, в которую он, очевидно, играл сам с собой вместе с одним из почивших юнитов в качестве оппонента. 

Маленький робот не успел закончить свой трёп о том, как мордоплюй вырвет их глаза, если они не будут достаточно осторожны, когда угроза реально себя проявила. Зер0 схватил его и затащил в укрытие, когда гигантский мордоплюй ворвался в бункер через дыру в потолке и захватил робота. Железяка закричал в страхе, когда мордоплюй, соответственно названный Громилой, вырвал его глаз и скрылся со своим новым сокровищем. Зер0 поднялся, когда опасность миновала, и помог подняться Экстону. Для спецназовца в этом было слишком много иронии.

– Пистолет... пистолет в шкафу, – выдохнул ошеломлённый робот, вслепую кружа по комнате.

Экстон наблюдал, как Зер0 проследовал за Железякой через комнату прямо к шкафу, который он упоминал, и открыл его. Один пистолет, патроны и несколько медицинских шрпицов вывалились на пол. Похоже, что Железяка раскладывал вещи в шкафах также плохо, как в кладовках; он явно был персоной «положу как попало/давайте поиграем в Дженгу».

Зер0 поднял один из шприцов и кинул Экстону. «Здесь здоровье». Потом он бросил по одной для Сальвадора и Майи.

Экстон посмотрел на шприц в своей руке и перевёл взгляд на Зер0.

– Ты уверен, что тебе это не нужно? – поинтересовался он у ассасина, так как остальные выжившие использовали свои без раздумий. То, что Зер0 не выглядел пострадавшим, ещё не значило, что он был в порядке.

– Со мной всё хорошо. / Не беспокойся обо мне. /

– Если ты уверен...

– Я уверен, вперёд.

– Ну разве вы двое не милашки? Мне от вас дурно, – проворчала Майя, подойдя к ним, чтобы подобрать патроны.

На дисплее эмоций Зер0 высветилось сообщение «3MTA3», быстро сменившееся на хмурое « >:( »

Сальвадор заметил грубое послание и коротко рассмеялся, за что Майя наградила карлика сердитым взглядом.

Экстон улыбнулся им обоим так, чтобы Майя не могла видеть.

– Помимо мучительной боли, это здорово! Я ждал сильных Искателей Хранилища, который помогли бы мне добраться до Убежища, – Железяка проехал мимо них в дверь его формы. Они слышали, как он нажимал кнопки и звал их с другой стороны. – Я буду вашим мудрым лидером, и вы будете моими бесстрашными слугами! Бва-ха-ха-ха ха ха-ха-ха!

– В самом деле? – поинтересовался Зер0, на его дисплее высветилось «WTF BRO».

Майя фыркнула и последовала за роботом, когда дверь человеческого роста наконец была открыла.

Сальвадор снова рассмеялся, прежде чем закричал, прыгая вокруг них: «Это будет ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!»

– Я думаю, это может навредить нам больше, чем что-либо, Сальвадор, – высказался Зер0 после восторгов карлика.

Экстон усмехнулся Зер0 перед тем, как поднять дерьмовый пистолет из шкафа, зарядить и передать ему.

– Да, но это не весело без небольшой боли, не правда ли? – Экстон, всё ещё шикоро ухмыляясь, подмигнул ему.

Зер0 наградил Экстона мимолётной злой усмешкой на дисплее « >:] », прежде чем последовать за ним и остальными через дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «3MTA3» - фраза «EAT ME» («съешь меня») написанная наоборот в стиле leet  
> «WTF BRO» - «какого чёрта, брат?»


	2. Громила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Искатели хранилища следуют за слепым роботом по заледеневшей пустоши и бьются с мордоплюем-переростком с дурным вкусом в украшениях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора: Некоторые реплики искателей хранилища и Железяки взяты из игры, потому что, посмотрим правде в глаза, они совершенно комедийно прекрасны. Отказ от прав: мне ничего не принадлежит... а жаль.

Зер0 наблюдал за Экстоном и остальными, следуя за Железякой. Было забавно смотреть, как маленький робот врезается во всё на своём пути, и, видимо, остальные думали также. Ведь никто из них не предложил роботу помощи с этой проблемой.

Под его ногами хрустел снег, пока они продолжали искать Громилу и глаз Железяки. Как ни странно, они получили передачу от Красавчика Джека (той ещё сволочи), который разбрасывался неясными угрозами, предполагал, как должны работать вещи, и излучал горы самолюбования. Это породило круг оскорблений от каждого из них, включая Зер0.

Сальвадор выкрикнул: «Пошёл ты, Pendejo*».

Майя выбрала простое «Мудак», сказав это с примесью яда в голосе.

Эстон был аналогично прямолинейным в своём гневе: «Выкуси, придурок».

Зер0 чувствовал глубокую потребность выплеснуть свою злость через насилие и действительно хотел этого, но не имея целей для стрельбы, ему пришлось довольствоваться словами: «Давай, дрожи от страха. / Я не умер, и к тому же / Теперь я очень зол».

Это вызвало долгую паузу, и Зер0 посмотрел на своих удивлённых и молчащих спутников. Майя уставилась на него, приподняв бровь почти до линии роста волос, как будто видела его впервые. Сальвадор выглядел так, словно оценил красочные угрозы, но Экстон явно усмехался над ним в своё удовольствие.

– Немного мелодраматично, тебе не кажется? – поддразнил он.

– Он что, действительно угрожал Джеку в форме хайку? – спросила Майя.

– Да, Классно, правда? – сказал Экстон с ухмылкой.

Майя глянула на него с непониманием. 

– Что? Ты только что заметила? Он так говорил ещё у поезда, – Экстон пожал плечами. – Всё равно, я думаю, это круто.

– Что за хайку? – спросил Сальвадор. – Мне казалось, он говорит по-английски.

– Это вид поэзии... – начала было объяснять Майя, когда Железяка открыл другую дверь, ведущую вверх по крутому склону к широкой равнине. – Знаешь что, не беспокойся об этом.

– Я думаю, это было очень эмоционально, – Экстон подмигнул Зер0, следуя вверх по холму за Железякой.

– Показушник, – возмутился Сальвадор, идущий за ними, но был ли он недоволен Экстоном или Зер0 оставалось неясным.

– Хэй! Мой глаз только что включился обратно! Я вижу привлекательного робота и кучу бесстрашных миньонов. А это значит, что у кого бы ни был мой глаз, он очень близко... вуа!

Робот присел, дрожа выхватил своё оружие и постарался стать настолько небольшим, насколько это было возможно.

Зер0 опустился на одно колено и, подняв снайперскую винтовку, внимательно высматривал через прицел любой признак чудовищного мордоплюя на хребте.

Майя и Сальвадор рассредоточились каждый в своём направлении, двигаясь по краям поляны. Зер0 машинально отметил, что Экстон остался рядом, встав перед роботом и ассасином и вооружившись своей гиперионовской штурмовой винтовкой.

Гигантский мордоплюй спрыгнул со скалы с оглушительным рёвом, глаз Железяки болтался на веревке вокруг шеи зверя, и Зер0 пустил в него столько пуль, сколько мог, во время его падения до уровня земли. 

Стало совершенно ясно, почему силы Гипериона было так легко победить в поезде. Оружие, которое они собрали у обломков, было полным дерьмом; оно едва ли оставляло вмятины на шкуре монстра. Искатели разряжали обойму за обоймой в Громилу, уклоняясь от летящих обломков, которые мордоплюй начал в них швырять.

Снайперские патроны у Зер0 кончились слишком быстро. Он переключился на пистолет, бормоча благодарности Экстону, что тот позволил ему иметь два оружия. Ловкий ассасин был вынужден двигаться, так как мелкие мордоплюи роились около него.

Эстон бросил в них металлическую коробочку и отскочил назад, провозгласив: «Солнышко, сделай из них фарш», и почти сразу начал выкрикивать проклятья, потому что коробочка лишь гневно зашипела и подпрыгнула, ударившись о землю. Очевидно, это было НЕ ТО, что она должна была сделать.

Зер0 огляделся вокруг, чтобы проверить Сальвадора, и увидел его, бросающего свой второй пистолет-пулемёт в Громилу, так как спусковой механизм заклинило. Он также проследил за линией сражения и увидел Майю, вызвавшую пузырь энергетической силы, который еле успел затормозить мордоплюя, гнавшегося за ней. По крайней мере, он не единственный всё ещё был ослаблен после взрыва поезда, ведь он всё ещё не мог активировать свой режим невидимости. Может быть, ему и стоило взять один из медицинских шприцов для себя.

В следующий момент ему пришлось пожалеть о своих отвлечённых мыслях. Громила высоко поднял сломанную машину и бросил её прямо в ассасина на высокой скорости. Зер0 пробовал уклониться, но машина его подрезала, и он покатился по льду. Он успел ухватиться за пистолет каким-то образом, но голова кружилась и он никак не мог встать на ноги. В глазах потемнело, и Зер0 казалось, что он как будто тонет.

Он был уверен, что остальные слишком заняты дракой, да и в любом случае никто из них не знал друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы волноваться о том, что какой-то незнакомец в их группе был сильно ранен. Поэтому Зер0 очень удивился, когда почувствовал, что кто-то его подхватил под руки и потянул. Он посмотрел вверх со знаком вопроса на дисплее, Экстон ухмыльнулся, а затем руки бывшего солдата Даль обхватили его за талию, и он поставил Зер0 на ноги.

– Вау. Ты качаешься, или...? – Экстон его дразнил, его ухмылка стала шире.

На дисплее Зер0 отобразилось: «/////»

– Не беспокойся, я тебя прикрою, – Экстон притянул ассасина ближе и выстрелил мордоплюю в лицо.

Повисла ужасная пронзительная пауза, во время которой сердце Зер0 пропустило удар, а сам он не мог сказать ни слова. Мир, казалось, должен был начаться заново, и он сказал первое, что пришло на ум.

– Спасибо тебе, что ты спас / не невинную жизнь, / возрождая меня.

– Всегда рад помочь, – заверил его Экстон, позволяя Зер0 самому стоять на ногах и отойти.

Зер0 был в центре перестрелки, когда снова раздался рык, а потом всё внезапно закончилось, когда упал последний мордоплюй. Тишина царствовала на поляне лишь мгновенье перед тем, как маленький робот снова начал сновать туда-сюда.

– Вы нашли мой глаз? Великолепно!

Следующее бессвязное бормотание робота вызывало смутно пугающие образы, вызванные словами о встрече вещей с его кулаками, и отсылками к синей будке приключений с криком «Аллонзи!»

Прежде, чем Зер0 нагнал Железяку, Майю и Сальвадора выше по склону, Экстон остановил его и протянул ему медицинский шприц. Сначала Зер0 пробовал отказаться от предложенного подарка, зная, что и солдат, и остальные также были ранены, но Экстон и слушать не хотел.

– Не-а, – сказал он категорически, на этот раз без всяких признаков юмора в выражении лица. – Я позволил тебе отдать мне последний, и я точно знаю, как сильно ты пострадал на этот раз. Ты его используешь, или да поможет мне... – закончил он, вкладывая шприц в руки ассасина.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Зер0, так как оставил свой дисплей выключенным. Было бы гораздо более неловким, если бы на нём высветилось «<3» или что-то ещё более сентиментальное, что могли бы видеть все. Даже если это и было правдой относительно того, как он себя чувствовал. Хватало и того, что он открыто «краснел» перед Экстоном совсем недавно, так что он предпринял слабую попытку сменить тему.

– Это была хорошая битва / и неплохой вызов моим навыкам. / Верный путь для меня.

– Ну, всё могло быть гораздо хуже, я уверен, – Экстон скривился. – Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Зер0 отобразил на дисплее «:)».

– Хорошо. Думаю, нам надо догнать остальных, пошли.

Очевидно, дверь отказывалась открываться перед Железякой, и он начал утверждать, что быть съеденными мордоплюями заживо не такой уж плохой способ уйти. Зер0 посмотрел на своих спутников, они переглянулись и разделили выражение взаимного недоверия прежде, чем робота перебила загадочная неясная передача неизвестной женщины, предлагавшей помощь.

– Все из нас видели и слышали странную женщину, открывшую дверь для нас, или только я? – спросила сирена, когда они собрались перед теперь уже открытой дверью.

Остальные искатели хранилища подтвердили это, и только Железяка их игнорировал, предпочитая собственное бормотание и проходя вперед них.

– Отлично, значит не только я, – сказала Майя, следуя за роботом.

– Можем ли мы ей доверять? – спросил Сальвадор. – То есть, она конечно милая и всё такое, но кто она вообще?

– Я никому не доверяю так просто, – проворчала сирена изнутри.

Остальные прошли за Железякой и Майей, и Зер0 как на аттракционе слушал рассуждения робота о том, что сила взгляда и оружия были теми способностями, которые всегда хочется видеть в своих миньонах. Ну и пицца... пицца, конечно же, тоже была крайне важна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pendejo – трус/мудак/чмо (исп.)


	3. Айсберг Лжеца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Искатели хранилища находят по большей части заброшенный городок Айсберг Лжеца и встречают сэра Хаммерлока.

Экстон наблюдал за тем, как маленький слепой робот разъяснял всё про капитана Флинта и его садистические игры типа «увернись от автогена» и «не дай окунуть себя в бассейн с кислотой». Слепо следуя вперёд, Железяка навернулся и покатился прямо с крутого обрыва в сторону небольшого городка Айсберг Лжеца. По всей видимости, там жил некто Хаммерлок, и только он был достаточно квалифицирован для ремонта глаза робота.

У нижней части скалы Железяка, дико извиваясь, проехал ещё одну стаю мордоплюев, с которой быстро разобрались искатели хранилища. Но стоило только группе подойти к закрытым воротам Айсберга Лжеца, как голос Красавчика Джека снова раздался по всей ЭХО-сети, с предложением награды любому, кто сможет от них избавиться. Совершенно неприятный капитан Флинт немедля ответил, что он и его парни будут рады стараться. Экстон не мог по-настоящему их винить – миллион баксов это миллион баксов, – но первое предложение Джека он всё же находил немного оскорбительным. Всего миллион за них четверых? Несомненно же, что лучшим предложением будет миллион за каждого? Ну, он ещё посмотрит, что он может сделать, чтобы поднять ставки.

Вмешался другой незнакомый голос, принадлежавший таинственному Хаммерлоку (за исключением его теоретической жестокости к щенкам). Он просил искателей хранилища помочь разобраться с людьми капитана.

Четверо искателей вошли в маленький город, как будто они вместе практиковали манёвры годами, а не часами. О, эта радость от работы с профессионалами... или, по крайней мере, с чуваками, которые знали, какого черта они делали. Для Экстона не было разницы. Это было просто, так что вскоре на земле валялось на десяток больше трупов бандитов и мордоплюев. Вероятно, слишком просто, если недовольство Зер0 чего-то стоило, он снова заявлял о желании челленджа. Капитан Флинт злобно предупредил их, что это ещё не конец, с чем Сальвадор всецело согласился.

Майя собирала трофеи с трупов, бродя вокруг, передавала медицинские шприцы, когда находила их, а Сальвадор начал подбирать всё оружие и боеприпасы, которые не были уничтожены в борьбе. Экстон проследовал за Железякой и Зер0 к несомненно дому Хаммерлока, расположенному на дальней стороне городка во дворе, окружённом каменной стеной и металлическими воротами. Экстон даже не знал, смеяться или ужасаться настойчивости Хаммерлока в том, что Железяка должен пойти первым. Маленький робот оказался быстро выведен из строя большим зарядом электричества от забора. Он, конечно, был адски раздражающим, но Экстон думал, что и забавным он был ровно настолько же.

Зер0 повернулся к нему с отобразившимися «?» и «:(» на дисплее.

Солдат решил, что не может не согласиться.

Они смотрели, как пожилой человек с двумя механическими конечностями (роботизированными правыми рукой и ногой) выпрыгнул за ворота и поприветствовал их. Выглядел и звучал он скорее как классический научный сотрудник с ужасным акцентом английской Королевы. Завершался его образ большими пушистыми усами, загибавшимися на концах, и парой маленьких круглых очков, хотя одного разбитого стёклышка не хватало.

Мужчина извинился за поджарку маленького робота, утверждая, что это своего рода самосохранение клеток его мозга, и быстро объяснил, как он оказался в ловушке в маленьком пустом городишке Южного шельфа. Он писал альманах и бестиарий для посетителей Пандоры, и исследование мордоплюев было очевидно необходимой для этого вещью. Кто знал, что так далеко на задворках цивилизаций всё ещё был рынок альманахов? Потом Сэр Хаммерлок нехотя признался, что он в долгу перед ними (включая Железяку) за его спасение от отморозков капитана Флинта, и предложил починить маленького робота и его глаз.

Ремонт начался быстро и эффективно; сэр Хаммерлок, очевидно, имел много практики со своими собственными роботизированными конечностями. Так далеко одиночка должен был быть настолько самодостаточен, насколько это возможно. По крайней мере было ясно, что он знал, что делает, даже если ему настолько не нравился Железяка. 

– Вот, это должно помочь! – пожилой джентльмен отступил, довольный своей работой. 

– Ха-ха! Я жив! – заверещал маленький робот, вскочив, и начал наворачивать счастливые круги.

– Боже мой... и он опять разговаривает...

Экстон усмехнулся про себя, когда Майя и Сальвадор присоединились к ним как раз вовремя, чтобы тоже оказаться оскорблёнными. Похоже, все они оказались гораздо более уродливыми, чем Железяка запомнил (нет, это не был звук его смеха), а Хаммерлок был подонком. Бывший солдат Даль погалал, что это достаточно справедливая оценка, робот был обязан иметь странное мнение о человеческой красоте, и Хаммерлок отчасти был подонком, позволив Железяке поджариться у электрического забора.

Многострадально вздохнув, сэр Хаммерлок повернулся к искателям хранилища и предложил снова включить напряжение, так как теперь это было безопасно. Осмотрев всех их, он остановил свой взгляд на Экстоне. Почему он почувствовал, что этот парень его будто «проверял»?

– Этот город полон полезных вещей для предприимчивых убийц вроде тебя, – заключил джентльмен, подмигивая солдату.

Экстон еле удержался от закатывания глаз. О да, Хаммерлок действительно «проверял» его...

~o0o~

Зер0 испытывал всё большее раздражение от пожилого джентльмена перед ним, чей взгляд задержался на Экстоне, и так там и остался. На Сальвадора, Майю и его самого он едва взглянул, но солдата мужчина рассматривал сверху вниз так тщательно, что его правый глаз немного дернулся. Или это было подмигивание?

Рядом с ним Экстон слегка напрягся, и Зер0 взглянул на своего спутника, пользуясь своим преимуществом – ведь никто не мог видеть, куда именно направлен его взгляд. Губы Экстона скривились в ухмылке – очевидно, он заметил, как мужчина его рассматривал. Похоже, что это не стало для него неожиданностью. Несомненно, Экстон притягивал взгляды, как женщин, так и мужчин. Зер0 озадачился всего на мгновение, прежде чем понял, что именно заставляло его чувствовать себя некомфортно... приветствовался этот интерес, или нет? Экстон улыбнулся, но радостным не выглядел. Для ассасина это оставалось неясным.

Независимо от этого, своё желание сделать покровительственный шаг вперёд солдата ему пришлось подавить. Для него было бы неуместно быть таким самонадеянным. Этот жест выглядел бы собственническим по своему характеру, и Зер0 удивился своему желанию оградить Экстона от вредного взгляда их нового знакомого. Даже ассасин мог оценить... эстетичность черт солдата.

Его замешательство и недовольство отобразились на дисплее в виде « >:( » прежде, чем он успел заметить.

Глаза сэра Хаммерлока слегка расширились, стоило ему заметить быстро мелькнувший на дисплее смайлик, он улыбнулся с едва сдерживаемым весельем, прежде чем развернуться и повести их через город к генератору и доске объявлений.

Зер0 прищурился, следуя за уходящим проводником, но намеренно оставил дисплей пустым, когда Экстон бросил в его сторону вопросительный взгляд.

Майя и Сальвадор присоединились к ним у доски, и Зер0 умышленно встал так, чтобы они оказались между ним и сэром Хаммерлоком, стоящим слишком близко к Экстону. Прямо рядом с ним. Проклятье, почему его это заботит? Он почувствовал, как теряет контроль, и ещё один смайлик « :( » мелькнул на дисплее прежде, чем он успел его остановить. Никто, кроме Хаммерлока, не мог этого заметить, а он забирал внимание Экстона и явно этим наслаждался.

У Зер0 скрутило живот, когда он заметил, что Хаммерлок бегло посмотрел на него сверху вниз, словно проводил его переоценку. Думал ли он, что ассасин приревновал из-за полученного Экстоном внимания? Тогда почему бы не опровергнуть его предположение. Зер0 пожал плечами и на дисплее отобразилось «:P » прежде, чем он отвернулся, чтобы проверить патроны.

Он краем уха слушал рассказ сэра Хаммерлока о том, как Красавчик Джек расстреливал невооруженных женщин и детей, и как ужасен глава Гипериона. По крайней мере, Хаммерлок был на их стороне. Зер0 пустым взглядом уставился на счётчик патронов и так погрузился в свои мысли, что от неожиданного голоса за плечом у него сбилось дыхание. 

– Что-то хорошее там? – спросил Экстон. – Ты смотришь уже довольно долго.

– Нет. В действительности / Я лишь горюю от нехватки / выбора здесь.

– Да, я понимаю, о чём ты. Даже гранат никаких нет, пфф. Может, здесь найдутся хоть какие щиты в аптечном автомате. 

– В таком маленьком городе? / Они могут быть хернёй. / Почти гарантировано.

– Ты, может, и прав, но это всё равно лучше, чем ничего, которым я сейчас обладаю. – Экстон улыбнулся ему и отошёл к аптечному автомату, не сводя с Зер0 взгляда, и добавил с ещё более широкой улыбкой: – Поспеши, или тебе придётся драться со мной за лучший выбор

Зер0 в смятении посмотрел на Экстона, когда он наконец отвернулся и ушёл вперёд. Флиртовал ли Экстон с ним? Или просто шутил? Экстон походил на человека, который мог делать и то, и другое, и это совсем не помогало. Сердце Зер0 пропустило удар, стоило ему зацепиться взглядом за бёдра отходящего солдата. Нет, он не мог винить Хаммерлока за его взгляды; от мыслей об этом его раздражение распространилось и на самого себя.

Тихо выругавшись, Зер0 снова вздрогнул от движения сэра Хаммерлока за своей спиной, когда тот взял его за левую руку. Ему действительно требовалось очнуться и обратить внимание на обстановку вокруг, иначе из-за его невнимательности их всех могли убить.

– Итак, мой высокий друг, – начал джентльмен с улыбкой и взглядом, от которого Зер0 почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Должен признаться, я нахожу Ваши руки и худобу крайне занимательными. Возможно ли, что Вы не вполне человек? Или же существует вероятность, что Вы владеете робототехническими улучшениями? Как и я, м?

Зер0 ошеломлённо замер, и на дисплее его шлема быстро сменился ряд изображений « ???, WTF, ////// », прежде чем он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы отнять свою руку из хватки Хаммерлока и присоединиться к Экстону около аптечного автомата. 

Экстон ему улыбнулся и слегка наклонился в сторону.

– Значит, Хаммерлок и к тебе подкатывал? Думаю, джентльмен по части чуваков, мой друг. Мы точно должны задействовать систему корешей, прямо сейчас, – прошептал он.

– Я не уверен.

Эстон недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

– О, он определенно / по части тебя... и мужчин, – Зер0 посмотрел вниз на собственные четырёхпалые руки и протянул их вперёд, чтобы Экстон мог рассмотреть. – Но я считаю, что / Его интерес ко мне / Нечто иное.

– Может да, а может и нет. Если из-за него ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, просто держись поближе ко мне. Да и в любом случае лучше держись рядом со мной, потому что этот парень заставляет меня чувствовать себя немного гадко.

– Ты против отношений / с лицами своего пола? / Хорошо знать.

– Что? Нет, приятель! Я имею в виду, я абсолютно не против парней и/или девушек, или... без разницы, – теперь Экстон посмотрел на него немного обеспокоенно. – Если только ты не имел в виду, что согласен с тем, на что ты думал, я намекал... это было бы не круто. Имело ли это хоть какой-то смысл? Тьфу.

Экстон закатил глаза в некотором отвращении к себе.

– Я не был / Обязательно согласен с твоим / Высказыванием, Экстон. – Зер0 внимательно смотрел на него, но Экстон этого не видел, и он отобразил на дисплее « :) » прежде, чем продолжить: – Пол – это не то, / Что имеет для меня значение, / Не в этом контексте.

– Да?! То есть, пока они здоровы и всё по обоюдному согласию, это всё хорошо... но что до Хаммерлока? Ну-у-у, должна пробежать какая-то искра, ты знаешь, и я не чувствую её. Бывало, что я менял своё мнение, но, – и Эстон оставил тему в воздухе, нагоняя Майю и Сальвадора вверх по склону у торгового автомата Маркуса с оружием. – Ты идёшь?

Вздохнув, Зер0 кивнул. На самом деле он думал о том, что доверие гораздо более важно, но вероятно, это в большей степени было обусловлено тем, что он являлся гибридным инопланетным мутантом и результатом лабораторных экспериментов. Не все положительно на него реагировали. Хотя, и в точке зрения Экстона был смысл. Несомненно, должна быть какая-то искра или «химия», как это ни назови. Он не мог не задумываться о том, как Экстон отреагировал бы на его внешность: его синие глаза с чёрным белком вместо белого, его сероватую бледную кожу, и на шрамы, множество шрамов.

– Я, действительно, не хочу лезть... в смысле, по поводу твоих пальцев, приятель, но у меня есть некоторые предположения... поскольку ты мог использовать медицинские шприцы.

– Я из плоти и крови, / Если это интересует тебя. / Мой костюм чинится сам, – немного неуверенно ответил Зер0. 

– Отличная информация, – Экстон улыбнулся и посмотрел на него с долей... облегчения? Почему бы? – Это может быть важно, если ты сильно пострадаешь. Имеет значение, потребуется ли достать для тебя ремонтный комплект или больше медицинских шприцов. Не могу сказать, почему Хаммерлок об этом спрашивал, но, может быть...

– « О.о », – Зер0 посмотрел на Экстона в недоумении. – Ты пытаешься / Уверить меня, что я / Для него привлекателен?

Экстон немного смутился.

– Нет! Совсем нет! Извини. Извини. Я просто заткнусь. Окончательно замолкну, или сменю тему. Смена темы – это хорошо. 

– Ха-ха-ха-ха!

– О боже... Ты точно смеёшься надо мной. Я кажусь тебе смешным?

– Да, кажешься, – всё, что ответил Зер0 перед тем, как он присоединились к остальным у торгового автомата с оружием. – « :D »

~o0o~

Ох, с ума сойти. Могло ли всё пройти ещё хуже? Экстон чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком. О чём он говорил? О чём он думал? Что на Пандоре завладело им, что он выложил так много информации о своей сексуальной... универсальности?

Когда они подошли, Майя уловила конец их разговора и наклонилась, чтобы похлопать его по спине.

– Эй, мальчики, лучше вы, чем я.

Теперь Зер0 и сирена смеялись вместе. Над ним? Или над Хаммерлоком? Какая разница... 

«Ебать мою жизнь», – подумал Экстон с горечью, вслух же сказал:  
– Есть что-нибудь хорошее в автомате, Сальвадор?

– Не особо, но получше, чем то дерьмо, что мы уже имеем, – Сальвадор изобразил выражение, которое Экстон решил назвать «какашечным лицом». – И автомат Маркуса переоценен! Уверен, что ни у кого из нас сейчас не хватит денег ни на что. Предлагаю пойти и отжать у каких-нибудь бандитов их денежки на обед... и их оружие, конечно!

– Похоже на план! – подмигнула ему Майя.

– Вы знаете, я только «за», – добавил Экстон, хлопнув в ладоши. – Мы можем заодно выполнить предложенную Хаммерлоком работу. Зачистить мордоплюев в районе Айсберга Лжеца и получить лучшие щиты на том заброшенном посте, что он упоминал.

– Что ж, у нас есть план. / Это может быть не лучший план, / Но всё же план.

– Ты не смешной. Ни капельки, – нахмурился Экстон.

– « >;D »

Экстон пытался держаться, но уголки его рта потянулись вверх, выдавая его.

Майя глянула на них и закатила глаза.

– Ха-ха! – Сальвадор рассмеялся и направился обратно в город. – Я открою ворота! Знаю, по идее стоило бы расправиться с мордоплюямы первыми, но я хочу надрать бандитам задницы! Папочке нужен новый щит! – добавил он с энтузиазмом, когда скрежещущий звук шестерёнок пронзил воздух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик старался на хайку Зер0 тоже, но немного не смог.


	4. Южный шельф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Экстон находит ЭХО-запись, Хаммерлок смотрит искоса, а Зер0 понимает нечто важное...

Оживлённо подпрыгивая, Сальвадор спускался вниз по склону холма подальше от Айсберга Лжеца, остальные искали хранилища шли следом: бывший солдат Даль, таинственный ассасин и сирена, подумать только. Он был впечатлен их способностью идти с ним нога в ногу ещё с крушения поезда. Воспоминания о ловушке, этой коварной грязной уловке, устроенной Красавчиком Джеком, всколыхнули у карлика жажду насилия и мести. Не то, чтобы он сам не дрался грязно при случае, но это был какой-то новый уровень мудачизма.

На полпути он остановился, чтобы через нацеленный телескоп взглянуть на комплекс зданий, расположенных поодаль, вокруг высокого ледяного столба. 

– Как думаешь, это / Тот самый форпост, / О котором говорил сэр Хаммерлок? – Зер0 вытащил свою снайперскую винтовку и посмотрел на строение через прицел.

– Бывшая база Алых налётчиков? Да.

– Достать новый щит было бы неплохо, – добавила сирена, присоединившись к ним.

Экстон, волоча ноги, присоединился к ним, поднырнув под ворота. Сальвадор остановился и задумался об этом. Парень возвращался, чтобы поговорить с Хаммерлоком, или что? Ему казалось, что красавчик чувствовал себя неуютно от его взглядов. Экстон пошёл прямо к Зер0, по-видимому, чтобы защититься от нежелательных ухаживаний. Возможно, тощий парень сказал что-то грубое. Между ними явно что-то произошло, потому что Экстон занял оборонительную позицию и перестал улыбаться. Ладно, они разберутся. Или нет. 

– Мы готовы к драке? – с воодушевлением спросил Сальвадор у своих спутников. Он едва дождался кивков с их стороны прежде, чем ринуться вниз к передовому бандитскому форпосту внизу спуска.

~o0o~

С бандитами они разобрались быстро, это было совсем несложно. Зер0 тяжело вздохнул, когда Экстон поднял ЭХО-коммуникатор одного из них. Солдат включил его – проигрались записи Елены Пирс. Он тихо зарычал про себя, ведь стоило им только выйти за пределы города, как из их коммуникаторов тут же послышался голос сэра Хаммерлока. Мужчина явно волновался о её судьбе. Она была лидером Новой Гавани, одного из городов, полностью уничтоженных Красавчиком Джеком. Зер0 слышал о ней. Он видел, как Экстон на мгновение уставился на коммуникатор в своей руке, прежде чем пошёл обратно вверх по склону. Ассасина озадачили его действия, но он не был уверен, что должен что-то сказать. 

– Куда ты идёшь? – спросила сирена.

– Собираюсь проверить это. Я не нужен вам для этих придурков, они полные болваны, – Экстон посмотрел на неё, проходя мимо.

Зер0 на минуту задержал взгляд на Экстоне. Должен ли он последовать за ним обратно к Айсбергу Лжеца? Зачем он собирается один возвращаться в город, где Хаммерлок только и ждёт, чтобы снова с ним пофлиртовать? Экстон говорил о том, чтобы держаться вместе – что-то вроде системы корешей. С теорией Зер0 был знаком, но Эстон его запутал. Его сердцебиение было повсюду, он предлагал информацию и улыбался, и вдруг отстранился. 

Экстон стремительно удалялся, и Зер0 быстро принял решение.

– Вы сможете / штаб Алых Налетчиков / зачистить в одиночку? – обратился Зер0 к Сальвадору и Майе. 

Майя глянула на него с долей то ли удивления, то ли растерянности, и усмехнулась:  
– Конечно, если хочешь пойти за своим парнем и защитить его от непристойных ухаживаний уважаемого пожилого джентльмена, милости прошу.

– « :( » – Зер0 хмуро на неё посмотрел и, медленно последовав за солдатом обратно в город, проворчал: – Он не МОЙ кто угодно.

~o0o~

У Майи невольно отвисла челюсть, и, стоило ассасину отойти достаточно далеко, она взглянула на Сальвадора, вопросительно приподняв бровь. 

– Он сейчас говорил не в форме хайку, или мне показалось? – поинтересовался Сальвадор с нетерпением.

– Нет, тебе не показалось... Интересно, что бы это значило?

– Держу пари, что он на тебя разозлился, – сказал Сальвадор со зловещей ухмылкой.

Майя фыркнула. 

– Ставлю 50 кредитов, что я прав.

– Наверное, прав, – Майя покачала головой вслед удаляющейся парочке.

~o0o~

Сэр Хаммерлок со своей позиции у моста наблюдал, как Экстон и Зер0 бродили по его маленькому пустому городку, собирая ЭХО-записи Елены. Он находил всех новых искателей хранилища чрезвычайно интересными, но эти двое были наиболее занятными. Особенно высокий парень со шлемом, на котором отображались короткие сообщения. Его было крайне легко завести. Он думал, что может кого-то обмануть? Следовал за рослым молодым солдатом по пятам, как щеночек.

Хаммерлок снова вздохнул. Этот солдат, Экстон, был восхитительным – красавчик с живым умом и очаровательной улыбкой, жаждущий приключений. К тому же парень со своими друзьями стремительно отбили город, прибегая к быстрому и уверенному насилию, а это всегда безотказно его заводило. Он был уверен, что Экстон сразу же распознал его интерес, и, по правде говоря, было довольно опрометчиво с его стороны так смело и быстро флиртовать с ним, но Хаммерлок всегда жаждал бравого спасителя (особенно когда спасаемым был он сам). Так что он не мог быть обвинён за то, что попытался, хотя Экстон так и не ответил. То есть, не в соответствии с надеждами Хаммерлока. У него была довольно неплохая интуиция на потенциальных партнёров, и он надеялся, что Экстон отзовётся на его заигрывания. Может быть, он и отозвался бы, если бы не становилось всё более и более очевидным фактом, что двое мужчин, расхаживающих по округе Айсберга Лжеца, уже были увлечены друг другом. 

~o0o~

– Почему ты идёшь за мной, Зер0? – поинтересовался у него Экстон, подобрав последний ЭХО-коммуникатор из чего-то, напоминавшего мусорный бак у дома. – Это лишь собирание кучки аудиозаписей. Думаю, я могу с этим справиться. 

– Думал, ты просил / о системе корешей? / Неверно понял?

– Да, я просил тебя об этом, и ты правильно понял, я просто не думал, что ты это сделаешь, – Экстон глянул на него с удивлением и однобоко улыбнулся, про себя подумав: «Это даже мило, что ты сделал». – Спасибо. Я ценю это.

Нажав на кнопку проигрывания на последнем устройстве, Экстон глянул на Хаммерлока. Джентльмен смотрел на них обоих и выглядел немного подавленным, но было неясно, это из-за прослушиваемых ими аудиозаписей, или потому что Зер0 проделывал подрывную (если ненамеренную) работу для того, чтобы Хаммерлок поверил, что Экстон уже увлечён кем-то другим. Он пожал плечами, прежде чем повернуться в сторону Хаммерлока и пойти к нему вместе с Зер0, чтобы отдать записи. Это ведь не имело значения? До тех пор, пока результат был одинаков. До тех пор, пока Экстону не нужно было отказывать мужчине напрямую. Он не хотел никого задеть, к тому же этот мужчина может быть им ценным союзником. Да и усложнять ситуацию ни для себя, ни для других Экстон не желал.

~o0o~

Зер0 ответил на робкую улыбку Экстона смайликом: « :) » и почувствовал, словно у него что-то сжалось в груди. Что это было? Что-то с сердцем? Он остановился и быстро себя продиагностировал. Всё было вполне нормально... только сердце пропустило удар, но такое иногда происходило... ох.

Ох... Сердце снова сжалось, когда он понял.

Зер0 медленно проследовал за Экстоном, чтобы отдать Хаммерлоку аудиозаписи, которые они собрали. Знание, что никто не может проследить направление его взгляда, часто позволяло ему безнаказанно наблюдать за другими. И теперь он решил воспользоваться этим преимуществом, чтобы проверить свою недавно осознанную теорию, его чувства к солдату, прямо перед ним. Была это влюблённость или просто влечение?

Он позволил взгляду скользнуть вниз на бёдра солдата, когда тот отошёл в сторону, и его сердце сделало кульбит. Неубедительно. Он пробежался взглядом по спине солдата до его плеч и увидел его мерцающие глаза, когда Экстон наполовину обернулся и спросил:  
– Ты закончил или нет, приятель?

В груди Зер0 разлилось тепло, и он чувствовал себя так, словно его сердце, сжавшись, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от одной только улыбки Экстона. Значит, это было не одно или другое, а всё вместе. И почему только всё звучит, как намёк, когда ты кем-то увлечён? «Закончил»? Серьезно?

– Вздох. 

– Ты только что СКАЗАЛ: «вздох»? Вместо того, чтобы просто это сделать? – рассмеялся Экстон.

– « :( »

Экстон только ухмыльнулся ему, забирая из его рук оставшиеся аудиозаписи, и передал их Хаммерлоку. Зер0 с удовольствием наблюдал, как провалилась попытка пожилого мужчины установить зрительный контакт с солдатом и пофлиртовать. Экстон едва оторвал свой взгляд от Зер0, чтобы посмотреть на другого мужчину. Зер0 пытался держать дисплей своего шлема пустым, правда пытался, но для него не стало неожиданностью, когда на нём отобразилась улыбка. Он предполагал, что должен чувствовать себя плохо от того, что радовался неудаче Хаммерлока. Это, возможно, делало его плохим человеком, которым он не был, но он не мог об этом беспокоиться, когда Экстон продолжал ему улыбаться.

Зер0 внимательно наблюдал за обоими мужчинами, когда Экстон кратко обратился к Хаммерлоку и отсалютовал ему в благодарность за награду, полученную за сбор аудиозаписей, прежде чем солдат подтолкнул его к склону, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. Асассин медленно шёл следом, оглядываясь на Хаммерлока, когда слышал его тяжелые вздохи. Возможно, он и правда был ужасным человеком, потому что не смог остановить появление нового смайлика, вспыхнувшего на дисплее для полижого джентльмена: « >:P »

Он также не смог подавить отображение его смущения на дисплее, когда Хаммерлок от души рассмеялся на его наглое поведение. « ///// »

И если следующие несколько часов он провёл в попытках использовать любой шанс, чтобы коснуться или задеть солдата в отчаянно задуманном эксперименте, чтобы понять – он просто был дружелюбным, или всё-таки возможно заинтересован в нём, то по крайней мере никто не сказал ему об этом.


End file.
